Nightwing (TV Series)
Nightwing is an upcoming Superhero television series based on the DC Comics Character of the same name. It will be created by ''Birdman ''director Alejandro Gonzalez Inarritu and ''Arrow ''creator Greg Berlanti. CAST *Scott Adams as Dick Grayson / Nightwing / Renegade / Batman *Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson / Deathstroke *Michael Keaton as Roman Sionis / Black Mask *Keanu Reeves as Bruce Wayne / Batman *David Bradley as Alfred Pennyworth *Christopher Eccleston as Mark Desmond *Zach Galifianakis as Roland Desmond / Blockbuster *Alyson Stoner as Barbara Gordon / Oracle *Scott Caan as Dudley Soames *Paul Wesley as Tad Ryerstad / Nite-Wing *Joe Vargas as The Joker *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen / The Green Arrow *Jason Ritter as Arthur Curry / Aquaman *John Krasinski as Ray Palmer / The Atom *Natayla as Shayera Hol / Hawkgirl *Claudia Christian as Officer Amy Rohrbach *JB Smoove as Officer Ryan Helmsley *Tyler Hoechlin as Paul Booker / Major Disaster *Ashley Johnson as Faith *Jensen Ackles as Martin Stein / Firestorm *Andy Serkis as Jason Blood / Etrigan *Hilary Swank as Gamemnae *Ed Harris as Officer Luke Kingsley *Roman Reigns as Clark Kent / Superman, Superboy-Prime *Emily Browning as Lilith Clay *Dakota Johnson as Donna Troy *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper / Speedy *Jessica De Gouw as Helena Bertinelli / Huntress *Amber Tamblyn as Starfire *Adrian Neville as Freddy Freeman / Captain Marvel Jr. *Paul Wight as Bane *Sasha Banks as Grace Choi *Gugu Mbatha-Raw as Brainiac 8 / Indigo *Adam Baldwin as Rex Mason / Shift *Zoe Saldana as Anissa Pierce / Thunder *Mia Wasikowska as Jennifer-Lynn Hayden / Jade *Sami Zayn as Owen Mercer / Captain Boomerang *Michelle Rodriguez as Catalina Flores / Tarantula *Cameron Boyce as Tim Drake / Robin *Kyla Pratt as Cassandra Cain / Batgirl *Randy Orton as Lex Luthor *Summer Glau as Rose Wilson / Ravager *Dee Bradley Baker as Chemo (voice) *Dylan Minnette as Connor Kent / Superboy *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Alexander Luthor *Sarah Wayne Callies as Katherine Kane / Batwoman *Victoria Cartagena as Renee Montoya / The Question *Tyler Posey as Jason Todd / Red Hood *Kick Gurry as Raptor *Mark Sheppard as The Groom *Lauren Cohan as The Bride *Jena Malone as Rachel Roth / Raven *Anton Yelchin as Joseph Wilson / Jericho *Drew Barrymore as Duela Dent *Rooney Mara as Sasha Bordeaux / The Black Queen *Steven Blum as Cheng Tzu (voice) *Wesley Snipes as Michael Holt / Mr. Terrific *Christopher McDonald as Harvey Dent / Two-Face *Nathan Jones as Trigon (Costume) *Keith David as Trigon (voice) *Joel Courtney as Wally West / Kid Flash *Logan Grove as Garfield Logan / Beast Boy *Cory Michael Smith as Jaymz Gambrell / Aqualad *Mae Whitman as Cassie Sandsmark / Wonder Girl *Khary Payton as Victor Stone / Cyborg *Alice Englert as Linda Danvers / Supergirl *Jimmy Bennett as Bart Allen / Impulse *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen / Kid Flash *Seth Rollins as Match *Vincent Martella as Kyle Rayner / Green Lantern *Ed Helms as Dr. Tom Elliott / Hush *Mojo Rawley as Pierrot Lunaire *Taraji P Henson as Jezebel Jet *Ray Winestone as Le Bossu *Kim Coates as Simon Hurt *Matt Nable as Ra's Ahl Ghul *Chandler Riggs as Damian Wayne / Robin *Robert Maillet as Waylon Jones / Killer Croc *Clare Foley as Dr. Pamela Isley / Poison Ivy *Katie McGrath as Sonia Branch *Benito Martinez as Tony Zucco *Sacha Baron Cohen as The Prankster *Christina Hendricks as Laurel Kent / Superwoman *Tim Booth as Victor Zsasz *Jude Law as Thomas Wayne II / Owlman *Callan Mulvey as Doomsday *Alan Tudyk as Leonard Snart / Captain Cold *Eliza Dushku as Selina Kyle / Catwoman *Wood Harris as Black Manta *Masasa Moyo as Karen Beecher-Duncan / Bumblebee *Mark Strong as Sinestro *Tom Welling as Kent Clark / Bizarro *CM Punk as Black Adam Section heading Write the second section of your page here.